Mighty Middle
The Mighty Middle was an alliance in Big Brother Canada 4 which consisted of players in the middle who were trying to make the two power alliances of Kelsey, Jared and Raul against Maddy, Ramsey, and Dallas to go against each other and eventually knock each other out. Certain players were part of the middle only for a certain amount of time. They also had the unwritten deal that they would keep each other safe if one of them would be put up on the block, at least in theory. In reality, the players in the middle were very suspicious of each other and were mutually plotting to get each other out. Members History Since the Mighty Middle started forming during Week 1 (no live feeds), no one really knows who first came up with the idea. It definitelly benefited the brothers since it lessened their target. In early days the core of the middle were the brothers, Mitch and Joel, who were actively trying to keep the targets in the game and sending the pawns home. In Week 3 Cassandra partly used her connections with the middle to stay in the house over Christine. Around this time there was a push by other members of the middle to make the brothers the faces of the middle, so if the middle would get exposed, they would be the one taking the bullet. The middle didn't last that long unfortunately and destroyed itself from within. In Week 4 Mitch and Joel won the pair HOH because they were afraid that the opposing sides might cut a deal not to go after each other. Subsequently, Joel as the new HOH, made a move against one of the sides, the Third Wheel alliance, taking out Kelsey. It was the first time the HOH's target went home. At the beginning of Week 5, the middle made a move against the other side. During Tim's Australian HOH they voted on putting up Dallas and Ramsey on the block, who was then replaced by Maddy after the veto ceremony. The rest of the middle then tried to keep Dallas to go after Jared. Mitch decided to change up the dynamic and put the target on the remaining middle players (Cassandra, brothers & Tim) by having a split vote in favour of Maddy, which could only happen if both sides thought they had the votes. He successfully blindsided the vote in the last hour. After this there was no sign of the Mighty Middle anymore. In Week 6, Mitch was made the main house target because of Kelsey's return and subsequently evicted. The Threakshow was formed which took over the middle's role. Trivia * The Mighty Middle wasn't an alliance. It was a group of people who weren't willing to make a decision and were constantly after each other. Individual houseguets who played the middle came together when they were in trouble. * The power of the Mighty Middle is mainly in their numbers. They could control any vote. * All of the members made it to Jury. ** All of the members voted for the brothers to win over Kelsey. * The brothers and Joel were part of the middle for the longest time, 5 weeks. Category:Big Brother Canada 4 Alliances Category:Alliances